Protect Me, Love
by A Silver Petal
Summary: Rin, ever since she was a child, was able to see Shadow People. But one unfateful day, her Father was mysteriously killed resulting for her mother to disappear. With only her best friend, Shadow Man and her captivator, Sesshomaru, Rin unlocks secrets.
1. Shadow Man

A new fanfic, of course related to Rin and Sesshomaru. *SQUEALS*

Summary })i({ ~ Rin, ever since she was young, has been able to see the shadows. They come to her, somehow attracted to her behaviour and her existance. However, one unfateful day, her Father was mysteriously killed and her Mother was sent to a Mental Hospital to relieve her of her husbands death. Rin is left alone with only her best friend who is practically a sister, Shadow Man who is a member of the shadow people, and a very selfish, quiet captivator who is a dog demon with his half brother. This 16 year old girl finds out about her Fathers death and her Mothers disappearance shortly after the transformation started by a loved one.

Okay! So just read and decide if you like it so far. Just so you know, I kinda have stopped continuing Guardian but only for the time being! I have to tutor my siblings so wish me luck! Yeah, with 'My Life, Don't Toy With It', it's also on hold so please bear with it.

_**~ Protect Me, Love ~ **_

By A Silver Petal

* * *

The sound of rain pouring outside the house pounded against the pale, red roof, thunder rolling off into the distance. One thud followed after another. Clouds made the world darker as the wind howled, attempting to tear off the cover. Tree branches thrashed against one another, thin leaves being ripped from their body to fall onto the wet pavement. The sound of the front gate swinging in the harsh wind creaked. Lightening flashed.

The faint glow of the small lamp that illuminated the room flickered, yellow beams of light reflected against the white walls making the room dim then light up again. A small girl sat in the middle of the cubicle, giggling as she played with coloured blocks, the sound of stacking filling up the room.

"First the green, then the blue," her young voice sang, her hands picking at the shapes, "then the yellow then the red!"

Her child-like hands reached for the fire coloured shape, fingers closing around the object. A chiming laugh bounced off the walls as she skipped back to her make-shift castle.

Rain sheeted down onto the empty street as a loud, deafening thunder echoed across the sky. The girl screamed, the blocks falling to the wooden floor as the lamp flickered and the room suddenly went dark. Pounding footsteps outside the room sounded through the closed wooden door, the girl still screaming as she clutched her red shape. A crescent.

"Darling! It's okay. Just a little thunder and lightening okay?" a soothing, womanly voice murmured as the door opened.

The child closed her mouth but a high-pitched whine similar to hers kept droning on, except ... it sounded like it was in pain.

Warm arms wrapped around her body, pulling her to her mother. The wailing settled slowly, the room silent except for the sniffles and little sobs that came from the child.

"It's alright baby. It's alright. Daddy is going to fix everything, okay Rin?" the mother cooed in the darkness.

The girl nodded against her mothers shoulder, her hands clutching at what must of been her shirt. When her mum spoke, a loud, choked whine erupted from a corner of the room but the adult paid no attention to it.

"Mummy?" Rin tugged at the clothing.

"Yes, baby?"

"Why is someone crying? I don't like the sound. It sounds like its in pain."

The mother pulled back slightly, "What?"

Another strangled cry, hoarse and choked, sounded around them. "Can't you hear it mummy?"

The grip around Rin tightened, "No, I cannot hear anything, baby. Maybe it's your imagination."

"Okay."

The lamp flicked back on and her mother stood, setting her daughter back onto the wooden floorboard. Rin flinched when she heard a screech, one that echoed off the walls when the room illuminated again. She looked at each corner and gasped. Red eyes stared back at her for one fleeting moment before the creature vanished.

* * *

_Ten years later . . ._

Rin sighed. She was now 16 yrs old, beautiful and carefree and lovable. Her attitude was like a bubbly, little child, and people at her high school defined her as 'cute'.

However, she was tired, sad, gloomy and lonely. The unsuspected news that was brought to Mother and Rin was too shocking to them both, especially the woman who cared after her child for 16 yrs. Rins father had died. The police had come over to their house, grim but determined to deliver the news straightforwardly.

_"We have brought some sad news but your husband, father for you young girl, is dead. He's been killed." _

Mother had gone all ballistic, crazy, mental that she had to go to some restraining place. Rin was too surprised to do anything and only stood and watch as the two police man dragged her mother away into the car.

* * *

_"No! My husband can never be dead. If so, who or what killed him?" Mother yelled. _

_"Calm down, ma'am. We only have this many information but it seems there are both hand marks and burns on your husbands body. However, it's strange because if someone killed him, how did they get in because the room was locked and we had to force our way in. There were no windows as well. Also, they were no burns in his cubicle because if their was a fire, his body would have been only skeleton and the room all black. The place we found him looked completely normal."_

_"This is all a bunch of lies! My husband will never leave us. NEVER!" Mother screeched. She grabbed the pot on the veranda and threw it at the surprised cop. _

_"Ma'am, I know this is hard news but please calm dow-"_

_"Stop this right now ma'am or we would have to take you to the station to prove we're not lying!"_

_"Go ahead and try you liars! I may be dragged into the car but I assure you I can do some damage while you're driving!"_

_Mother grabbed another pot from next to her daughter and threw it at the taller man. The glass pot shattered and shards pricked at Rins legs._

_"Ma'am, STOP RIGHT NOW!"_

_"Try to STOP me then you baffoons!"_

_Mother grabbed Rin and pulled her in front of the doorway and herself, ignoring her daughters gasp._

_"Let her go ma'am. You do not want to lose another loved one. You know that right?" the tall man ordered._

_Rins mother stiffened and it was all Rin needed to pull out of her grasp. Her wide, brown eyes watched as her female parent charged at the men, a glass shard in her hand, blood coating the 'knife'._

_"DIE!"_

_The tall cop moved aside and nudged the shard out of her hand before pulling her wrist behind her back. His companion manacled her and they both pushed her to their car._

_"Wait! Please, what are you going to do to Mum?" Rin cried._

_"Relax child, we're only going to cure her okay?" the shorter man soothed._

_Rin nodded but uncertainly. She really did not believe the news they brought but she had tears down her face anyway. She watched the drive away with her howling mother._

* * *

Another sigh left her lips. Why did Father die? He was on a very important job in Toyko, renting an apartment for a place to stay and gathered money for his family. Who would kill an innocent man?

Rin stood and washed her face. Mother was gone and she was the only one who comforted her when father or herself got injured.

_Chocolate, that's what I need_, thought Rin.

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. The refridgerator opened and her hand broke off a large portion of chocolate. Slowly, she chewed her stress controller and tried to savour the flavour, trying to think of happier times and trying to forget what has happened.

Unfortunately, most of her happy times were with her parents like when they went to Australia to visit a relative and the time when they went camping in Switzerland. They were her supporters in every part of her life.

The chocolate melted in her mouth and it reminded her of the night when she was younger. When Rin was a small girl playing with coloured blocks and the thunder going on outside of her cage. Mother was worried when Rin kept blabbering on about the groaning shadow figure in her room and the only thing to silence the small girl was chocolate.

Red eyes. They were firey like flames. Red and hot. The black, shadowy colour of its misty body when it danced in pain in the corner of her room, the horrific sound of its wail like a dying animal. Rin had tried to communicate with it when she was 6, talking to the corner where it last was and even switched off lights just to see the red eyes. She was a little afraid but the knowledge that her parents were always behind her door soothed her. Sometimes it came but it was always for a minimum of time, like four seconds before vanishing again. After some time, Rins mother found out and banned her for trying to make contact with 'the demon'.

_No doubt thinking I was crazy_, Rin thought.

But it was real. If Rin had seen it more than once, it couldn't be just her imagination right?

_Knock! Knock Knock!_

Rin flinched from the sudden sound. It was the front door. Someone was knocking, willing for a person to open the blockage for communication. Rin thought it was her Mother and stood, her feet balancing her before making their way to the swinging object. Her hand undid the lock and yanked back, revealing a raven-haired girl.

"Rin! What happened? Why are your eyes red and puffy? I tried calling you 23 times but you never picked up and so I tried texting you 18 times but still no reply! Where's your mother? I'm going to find out why you have this behavior." the girl exclaimed and tried to push in through the door, in which Rin let her through.

"And why is the veranda trashed? There are all these glass shards on the floorboards and some blood stains! I was starting to worry when I knocked and you didn't come answer so I knocked harder and finally you came. And again, where's your mother? And -"

Rin shut the door and interrupted her friend, "Kagome, my mother's gone."

Kagome seemed to realise her friends sudden change of mood so she patted Rins back. "Um, Rin? Can you tell me what's happened?"

Rin nodded. "My Father is dead and Mother didn't take the news lightly when the police told us. And so she grabbed the glass pots and threw it at their feet, glass shattering and picked up a large shard and charged at them, not bothering to think about the consequences when you face a officer. They took her to try to calm her down but I don't think it's going to work."

Kagome was silent and looked at her friends chocolate, stained hands. "And so you were alone with no one and decided to calm your nerves by having some chocolate correct?"

Rin nodded.

"Why would someone want to kill your father? I mean, he's so kind and smart." Kagome said out of the ordinary.

Rin shrugged and started to lick the chocolate off her hands.

"And that my firend is not manners. You have to go to the sink to clean your hands." Kagome scolded and pulled her friend to the kitchen sink.

"But I wanna finish the chocolate! I don't wanna wash them off!" Rin whined.

Kagome grinned at her friend - or preferably a sister - and chuckled. "You sound like a child when you whine. It's 'cute'."

Rin scowled and licked the chocolate off her hands, not caring if she got some on her face. She was too sad to think of anything other than the chocolate and its sweet taste.

"You know what?" Rin questioned.

"What?"

"You know how I told you I had this friend that usually comes out at night?"

"Yeah. What about that shadow man?" Kagome asked cautiously. She had seen him and was pretty freaked when he touched her cheek when she and Rin was eight.

"Well, when Mother banned me from communicating with him, I had stolen her diary because I was mad back then. Remember when I threw every barbie doll at her?"

"Yeah, I was pretty shocked that baby Rin would do that to her mum. I mean, you got slapped across the cheek for the amount of dolls your threw at her. 8 I think." Kagome giggled but regained her composure.

"I read it. She met the shadow man as well. But, the union wasn't like mine." Rin explained.

"How was it like then?" Kagom pushed.

Rin bit her lip and chewed a bit. "He, apparantly attacked her."

Silence. Kagome had her hands gripping the bench while Rin just licked her hands.

"ATTACKED HER? YOUR MOTHER?" Kagome schreeched.

Rin nodded but grinned. "Only because she kissed Papa in front of him. I think the shadow man liked her."

"Rin, this is still not a laughing matter you know. The shadow man attacked your mother! Just because he liked her but she had to kiss your father. What if it was the Shadow Man that killed your fa-"

Rin looked at Kagome in pure shock. "Th-that can't be! Shadow Man is not the only one of its species! There are more shadow people out there remember? And remember the time when Shadow Man killed that rat that tried to bite you?"

KAgome nodded, "I guess you're right. It couldn't be shadow man. Shadow man is too nice and kind."

_Knock! Knock Knock Knock! Knock!_

"Oi! Wench! You in there? Open up if you are bitch!"

"Inuyasha, silence."

"Why should I, _bro-ther?_"

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Demons. Pft. And our 'boyfriends'. Humph! More like prisoners. GET LOST INUYASHA! YOU TOO SESSHOMARU!" Kagome muttered shortly afterwards.

"Uh, Kagome, if we're their prisoners, shouldn't we be obeying them instead of ordering them? Rin weakly stated.

"Hell no. Inuyasha is one big jerk. He thinks he can have everything his way but no-o-o-o-o, I'm not obeying him so-o-o-o-o easily like his previous preys." Kagome snorted at the growl that resonated through the wooden door.

"Rin, open up." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Uh . . . okay."

Rin stood but then sat back down.

"See? Rin doesn't even want to obey you as well! Baka!" Kagome laughed at the other growl from Sesshomaru.

"You better open up or you're going to get one hell of a spanking, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oooooooh! I'm trembling in excitement! How would Inuyasha spank me? Gently or roughly?" Kagome asked Rin in a high, girly voice.

Rin started to giggle. Hard. The incident of her Fathers death vanished from her mind. Including her Mother as well.

"Most likely rough. You know how he is. Rough. He likes to go rough." Rin said, Kagome cackling.

* * *

_**RINS POINT OF VIEW!**_

More pounding of Inuyashas fists. Seriously, dog demons are so persistent for what they want.

Kagome snorted and went to the kitchen and grabbed some ramen. She raised her eyebrows mischeiviously and brought them to a boil. Whimpers sounded behind the door. Poor Inuyasha. We all know how much he loves ramen. Tsk Tsk.

"Inuyasha you idiot. So weak." Sesshomaru growled out.

"Shuddup! KAgome! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Inuyasha yelled once again.

"THIS ISN'T MY HOUSE YOU IDIOT! NOW SCRAM PUP!" Kagome shouted back and poured the now finished ramen into a bowl and started eating, the slurpring sounds noticeable to Inuyasha.

More whimpers came from outside, scratching also being added from the desperate dog demon. I heard Sesshomaru scoff and Kagome seemed to stop in her drama acting for a moment. Her eyes seemed to soften a tad bit and I saw her lower her bowl a little bit. Inuyasha kept whining, his nails scratching at my door. Soon I'm going to have someone repair the door again.

Kagome sighed and stood. She looked at me and I nodded. I grabbed my keys and walked to the entrance, trying my best to ignore the pounding of my heart of what was to come. The sound of nails against wood intensified as we neared, no doubt that Inuyasha wanted the ramen a lot. I stuck the key in the lock and twisted, Kagome pulling the door back to reveal two very pissed off demons.

"Uh . . . hi?" I murmured, my hand rising weakly.

Something caught my wrist and dragged me off balance. Pain slapped across my face, once, twice, a third time. I felt tears well up in my eyes and fall, landing on the bloodied wooden floorboards before being soaked. Nails scraped along my skin and the metallic scent of my blood brought me back to reality. Sesshomaru was punishing me.

My brown eyes could make out the colour of cold, gold orbs, emotionless and cold. Silver hair touched my cheek, the grip on my right wrist extremely tight.

"Oi! Sesshomaru! If you're gonna make Rin bleed, do it somewhere else!" Inuyasha yelled from somewhere.

The coming impact halted and I had enough time to see Kagomes sad face. She wanted to stop Sesshomaru from beating me but we both know she can't do anything to demons. Dog demons were exceedingly strong, even a half breed was powerful.

I was lifted by my right wrist over a hard, warm shoulder. My vision blurred a bit before I closed my eyes, trying to clear out the dizziness. It was until then did I realise Sesshomaru started walking into the safety of my house, well, it won't be safe anymore once the demon sets a foot inside. I listened to the quiet scuff of his expensive boots on wood, the sound quite soothing to my less sensitive ears. My breathing went rigid when my bedroom door opened and the usual scent of my shampoo wafted towards us to greet with its usual presence.

Sesshomaru dumped me on the ground, and I crawled towards the empty corner, being trapped, just the way he liked it. I looked down at my frayed shirt, the green fabric standing out against my black jeans. My fingers picked at the poking yarn, my teeth chewing at my bottom lip, something I only did when I'm nervous. I heard him breathe in my scent, the scent of my fear, and I shuddered when he growled.

"Rin, you disobeyed me." he said coldly.

It all happened so quickly. It felt like God was punishing me for something that I did but not aware of. First my Fathers death, Mothers 'arrest' and now this. Punishment. It happened in a blink of an eye. Something that I thought only existed o n movies and in books. And yet . . . I was confused.

Sesshomaru growled again when I did not look at him in the eye. I did not look at his golden orbs because if I did, I would cry. And Sesshomaru hated tears. He says they stand for weakness, unwantedness, loneliness, failure and . . . selfishness. He told me - when I first cried in front of him - that people cry when something that the victim didn't want occured against their wish, their orders. God does not listen to weaklings like humans, because humans are selfish and greedy. No matter how many times you say that to yourself, a part of you still is that monster of hell.

I was confused as to why I was born a human and Sesshomaru a demon. Do demons not cry? They have to at least. When a human child is born, they cry to open up their lungs for air. Demons have to do that as well don't they? Does Sesshomaru not cry? Is that why he is a cold, emotionless creature that only cares about his pride?

My captivator knelt in front of me, my head kept down and eyes firmly shut so he could not see and smell my tears. Ever since I met him when I was 12, I tried not to be weak, but I always failed. Humans were not like demons. They feel pain because in their hearts, they love. God is at the top of the pyramid, then Angels, humans follow, demons and then their minions.

"Rin, look at me."

This will be the first time Sesshomaru-sama will punish me in my house, in my room. The place where I first met Shadow Man and tried to communicate with him.

My head was yanked up but my eyes were closed in which an angered Sesshomaru snarled at my disobediance. If only he knew why I did this. I was not allowed to say anything to Sesshomaru, I was only allowed to answer when he askes me a question.

"Open your eyes, human." Sesshomaru whispered darkly.

I did not obey. I could feel the hot tears beneath my eyelids, my bottom lip being chewed. Something warm touched my mouth, but somehow, it also feels cold. It moved and I gasped when the realization hit me. Sesshomaru was kissing me. Except, despite my happiness in my heart, my eyes opened and the tears fell down my cheeks, standing for Sesshomarus view. A small sob left my lips before I bit down harshly on my tongue, more blood on my face and inside. Sesshomaru stroked the red stains on my cheeks where he scratched me outside on the veranda, smudging it before bringing his finger to his lips to lick my blood off with his tongue.

"You dare cry?"

Sesshomaru stood up in front of me, towering over my small frame like I'm some kind of insect, a bug to be stepped on. His claws glowed an eerily, green colour . . . venom. Poison that seeps through skin and into the veins that carry blood through the heart. I stared wide-eyed up at him. Would he really kill me? Just for disobeying him once? I knew Sesshomaru was kind of like a playboy, and dumping all my 'anscestors', but would he really kill? It was then I remembered that all the girls he dated ended up dead.

I looked down at my lap, the tears stop flowing and my soul dulling. Usually people are afraid when facing death, trembling like a leaf in the wind when facing their fears. But I wasn't as I'll be able to see my Father again. Maybe though, cause I might end up in a different place. A small smile graced my lips and I awaited the finishing blow, but it never came.

It was then I realised the room was colder, icier and darker. I raised my head and gasped to see what was in front of me was someone from my past.

* * *

Wahahahaha! I just got this idea from researching Shadow People, and they're pretty awesome. And, fortunately, I was also daydreaming of Sesshomaru. *SIGHS*  
People may think I'm crazy to be head over heels over a fictional characters but at least I have someone I love! Anyway, I already have a boyfriend but he can't compare to Sesshomaru. Ooooh, wonder what will happen if he finds out I'm cheating on him. HAHAHAHA!

Anyway, if you want me to continue, review with your whole heart!

})i({ A Silver Petal })i({


	2. Chinami and Maromu

Got reviewers! Only three though so I'm gonna try to make this chapter more interesting!  
My reviewers are Weeeecurtain and meggie-moo s and also Ladyrouge204. I think those are their names . . . THANK YOU YOU GUYS!  
So! Continuing with the story,

~Protect Me, Love~  
by A Silver Petal

* * *

RINS POINT OF VIEW~~

My brown eyes stared at the form in front of me. The smell of smoke filled up my nostrils, smoky and ashy. My eyes watered from the smoke that touched my eyes and I coughed. Shadows encased my body, cold to the touch and whispering against my flesh. I felt my body being laid on something bouncy, smooth and satin-like. Darkness disappeared and I found myself facing the roof from my bed, my head rested on my pillow. I sat up and saw Sesshomaru growling at me. No, he was growling at someone behind me. I turned and gasped.

Shadow Man stared with his red eyes at my captivator, smoke tendrils licking at my arms, lingering. He looked bigger, larger, more muscular than the last time I met him back when I was eight, because back then, he was scrawny like me.

Sesshomaru snapped his teeth, "My prey. My kill."

I watched with horrified eyes as he pounced towards me, glee evident in his eyes. Was this what he looked like everytime he killed someone? Did InuYasha and his Father really allow him to do that to innocent girls?  
Shadow Man reacted, too quicky to my eyes. Suddenly, my room was dark, filmy and misty yet hot and smoky at the same time. I heard something crash, it sounded like my vase. Sesshomaru snarled, the sound terrifying and deadly. A chuckle resonated through the walls, and the metallic scent of blood filled the air. Was Sesshomaru bleeding?

"Shadow Man?" I whispered.

A scream escaped my lips when I was yanked up by my green shirt. My mouth was covered by something cold and I heard something snap, the sound of wood snapping that is. I was thrown against the wall and the sound of a cry of pain echoed off the walls. The room lightened but then darkened, Shadow Man now in front of me, lifting me out of the room. Sesshomaru followed, growling and snapping.

"My prey."

Shadow Man floated to the Lounge. He dumped me on the couch and the room darkened. I could just make out Shadows Man red eyes and Sesshomarus cold, golden eyes. The air around us grew chillier and another battle started.

"STOP! PLEASE!" I cried out.

They froze. Shadow Man shrieked and vanished, the lightbeam where he once was. Sesshomaru glared at me, his silver hair still neat and tidy while his eyes wild and ferocious. The temperature in the room warmed up, the room illuminated by the sunlight outside. I stared back into Sesshomarus eyes, no fear or cowardness radiating from me. Instead, it was anger. He almst took another important person away from me.

"Rin!"

Kagome ran towards me, arms out stretched and tears down her face. She crashed onto me, knocking the air out of my lungs and squeezing. Inuyasha walked to Sesshomaru, eyes hard with concern.

"OMG! I thought something happened to you! I tried to open your bedroom door because you were screaming but Inuyasha wouldn't let me and then your door bursted open and a black shadow carried you here and Sesshomaru followed after looking like someone peed on his shoe! What happened?" Kagome exclaimed.

I was still looking at Sesshomaru, hatred on my face. Sesshomaru looked a little displeased but under control and I saw Inuyashas' mouth move quickly, his voice low. Whatever Inuyasha is saying is not good news to Sesshomaru.

"Rin?"

"Huh?" I snapped back to Kagome.

"What happened?" she asked, biting her lip.

I shot a glance at Sesshomaru before answering, "Sesshomaru was going to kill me but then Shadow Man saved me and then they started fighting over me. It looked like Shadow Man was the protecter while Sesshomaru the murderer."

I looked away from my 'captivator' and crossed my arms, my eyes burning into the sofa. Kagome glanced between me and the dog demon before finally sitting on the couch next to me. Her eyes looked puffy and her hair a bit messed. From the corner of my eye, Sesshomaru stepped towards us. I stayed still, pretending I didn't notice him but he knew I did. Still, I hate him and loathe him, for almost taking another precious one away from me.

"Shadow Man. Explain." he spoke, coldly as per usual.

I raised my eyebrows and pushed away from him. My legs carried me to the kitchen, the clock on the wall reading 1:48 and the kettle boiling in the background. I ignored the growl that came from Sesshomarus' throat and focused -well, tried- on my nails.

"Rin."

I ignored him like he was a peice of trash. A hand touched my cheek, clawed and sharp and smooth. I slapped it away.

"Are you mad Rin?"

I humphed at him, although I felt like crying. Sesshomaru pushed me against the bench, my back pressed against his chest. I bit my lip when he slid his arms around me waist, his head resting on my left shoulder.

"Why aren't you replying?"

"Stop it." I answered, hating his pressuring.

"No."

He licked my neck and I struggled to release myself from him. "I mean it. Stop."

Sesshomaru continued like he couldn't hear me, in which angered me more. I relaxed in his grip and he growled in appreciation, pushing himself onto me more. When he tilted my head up for a kiss, I elbowed him in the ribs. I rushed away, leaving him snarling like the dog he was.

* * *

I laid in my bed. Sesshomaru and InuYasha were on my computer looking up Shadow People. Pft.

"Apparantly they're not supposed to have facial features though some have red eyes." Inuyasha said, reading off a page.

The sound of the printer printing suggested Inuyasha clicked the 'Print' button. I listened to the sound of the sheet of paper falling onto the stack beneath, my eyes closed. It was late at night, my Mother not back yet and Kagome sleeping on the mattress beside my bed. Her light snores soothed me but the knowledge that Sesshomaru was still here pissed me off.

"Hn."

That bastard and his cold, emotionless voice. He is just like ice. No. He's ice himself. Completely cold to the touch and annoyingly silent. I sat up and moved towards the stack of papers. Gathering around nine pages, I read through the text.

_Shadow People (also known as shadow men and shadow beings) are a supenatural phenomenon reported by some individuals. Most accounts of shadow people describe them as black humanoid silhouettes, lacking mouth or eyes, although they are sometimes reported to have red or yellow eyes. They are generally described as lacking mass, although their specific nature describes them as two-dimensional (like a shadow) to vaporous or distorted. Their movement is often reported as being very quick and disjointed, or 'jiggly' in the sense that they first may move fluidly (like water) then rapidly hop to another part of a witness' surroundings. Some witnesses describe this movement as though the shadows entities they have seen 'danced' from one wall to the next. _

That much was right. Shadow Man was very fluid moving, smooth and he has no mouth or nose of ears. But how was I able to hear him speak to me?

_Observers of Shadow People most commonly report that the forms appear at the edge of their field of vision, and that they disintergrate or move into walls when noticed, usually within a split second. However, many also report that Shadow People appear in the centre of their vision, appearing very close to them, or remaining for several seconds before disappearing. Some described being chased, menaced, or (more rarely) attacked or raped by Shadow People._

. . . Shadow People raping humans? How can they do that? I thought they were just shadowy figures. But Mother had said being attacked by a Shadow Men so it could be true. But my Shadow Man wasn't like that. He saved me from Sesshomaru and saved Kagome from that rat.

I skipped some pages and read more.

_Typically, Shadow People don't like to be spotted but they are sometimes discovered by a person who wakes up and find them trying to choke or suffocate them, noted Hollis, who presented several methods for decreasing or eliminating incidents with them: _

_~Learn to let go of your fear_  
_~Stand your ground and deny them access to your person_  
_~Focus on positive thoughts_  
_~Use the name of Jesus to repel them_  
_~Keep a light or an envision light surrounding you_  
_~ Bless your room with bottled spring water_

_A type of Shadow Being referred to the "Hat Man" is actually more akin to the devil or a demon, Hollis revealed. He is often seen wearing a fedora hat, trench coat and three peice suit, and might appear more solid than other shadow entities. She suggested that these very negative beings are seeking to increase their numbers by recruiting an army of people to the dark side._

The Hat Man eh? He sounds really feared. Recruiting an army? What for?

I sighed and dumped the papers back on the floor, Kagome moaning in her sleep before turning over, facing Inuyasha now. Inuyasha bit his lip and focused on the computer, clearly uncomfortable. I knew Inuyasha liked Kagome and all the words that involved punishment were never meaningful. He loved her too much. I smirked and laid back on my bed, facing the wall. I had changed into a lavender coloured night gown, my hair left out for sleep. Unfortunately, I couldn't sleep because of the two men. Why can't they research somewhere else?

Sesshomarus' arms rested on my left shoulder, my teeth grounded against each other. I still loathed his touch, and his presence.

"Stop being mad."

I froze. My breathing halted and I swore my heart stopped beating. When Sesshomaru said that, it sounded sad. Like someone close to him died just recently. I glanced back at him and saw his lips so close to mine. I gasped when he placed his mouth on mine, moving slowly and sensually. I moaned, the sound revolting to my ears but I wanted more. My fingers tangled into his silver strands and my hands pulled his face closer if it was even possible. Our breathing became ragged and I felt my hands pull off Sesshomarus shirt. I traced the smooth skin of his chest and whined when he pulled away.

Sesshomaru moved some of my black strands aside and bent down. He licked my neck and growled, the sound so animalistic and deep that I whimpered.

"Ugh. Can you guys not make out in front of me?" I heard Inuyasha complain.

We did not stop. Well, I did. I was trying to push my captivator off but he was yanking on my night gown, trying to pull it off.

"Sesshomaru . . . stop." I whispered, trying to hate the feel of his mouth on my throat.

Yet he didn't. Instead he snarled at me and flipped me around so I was on my stomach with him still above me.

"You're overdressed." he growled out inbetween clenched teeth.

His hand fumbled beneath my nightgown, yearning to unclip my bra.

"Sesshomaru, if you make out with Rin, I'd get a good view of her mounds." Inuyasha chuckled which brought a deep blush to my face.

Sesshomaru snapped. He jumped off of me and punched Inuyasha in the face, the sound of flesh meeting flesh a horrifying sound. That action alone brought back the anger. I threw his shirt off my bed at his bare back and pulled my blanket over me, my eyes shut tight and my breathing now normal.

"Rin."

I ignored his voice and acted asleep. Pissed off. I was expecting the sound of a sigh or an apology but instead, all I heard was the sound of something being dragged and the beep of my computer being switched off. The light disappeared and the door closed shut, saying goodbye.

* * *

The Next Morning~

I yawned, the cup of orange juice in front of me, my eyes blankly staring at it. Mother had not returned yet and I was getting worried. And hungry. I know how crazy it must sound like, but I don't know how to cook my own meals. My head banged on the edge of the table, grumbling. Whats worse, Kagome has left to go do some errands for her Mother, leaving me here to die of starvation.

"Need. Food." I rasped out.

I got up and looked through the fridge. I didn't eat anything last night, partially because the fact Sesshomaru was in the house and also because I was lazy to go to the kitchen. Nothing was in the fridge except eggs and vegetables, and I don't even know how to fry eggs. Pft.

Ticked off, I decided to go to the local shopping centre, where they have food stores and that. The scent which lingers in the air usually makes my mouth water and so I grabbed my wallet of the bench and went out. After locking the door, I turned and slipped on my slippers. Then I remembered.

I WAS IN MY NIGHTGOWN!

Fuming, and obviously embarrassed, I unlocked the door and sluggishly stomped up the stairs into my room. Ugh. I was not a morning person. I opened my bedroom door and as usual, stumbled over stuff n the ground. My room was just like a childs room. Tons of plushie toys, cute clothes in my small sidetables and a white vanity in the corner of my room. My room was my favourite place, where I can relive my childhood memories. Kagome said she always felt at peace in my bedroom, mainly because we usually hung out in here.

I yanked open my drawers and pulled out a white shirt with vines embroiled onto it with cream coloured thread. To match with it, I had pulled out an dark, blue skirt tht just stops above my knees. I tied up my black hair with a blue ribbon, some strands hanging. After cleaning my teeth tiredly, I rushed (tried to) down the stairs and did my previous acts.

My legs tiredly walked up the sidewalk, stepping over bits of fallen leaves and rubbish. I yawned again, I needed more sleep. My stomach grumbled and growled, and passerbys looked at me weirdly. I gave them a small smile and continued on my way. Making my way around a corner, I gasped when a flock of white birds scattered away. I growled beneath my breath and kept on walking, my eyes closed and my breathing quick from walking. I didn't care if I tripped, because the path was usually clean and tidy.

People chattered and walked by me, ignoring me of course but courteous to give way like I was some Queen. I wished Mother was next to me to scold me for my posture and my slightly hunched over figure.

The wind blew at my face, warm and welcoming. I breathed in the scent of roses, the heavenly aroma filling me up. A sigh left my lips and I opened my eyes to see two little kids playing with a ball in front of the fountain, roses making a barrier around the statue. They laughed, throwing the ball at each other before catching. A smile appeared on my lips and I watched them play, listening to their chiming voices and watching their faces light up.

Light filtered through the small gaps the tree leaves made as I neared a stone seat for people to sit on for rest. But I just leaned on it and enjoyed the fresh air. I wished and hoped that nothing could ruin this mood but unfortunately . . .

I pouted, my stomach growling. My hand instinctively touched my belly and my teeth grounded together. Like, one precious moment couldn't even last for twenty seconds. Pft. I focused on the children and realised their ball had rolled off somewhere. The girl ran to fetch it but a group of men grabbed the ball and held it up high.

"Give it back!" the girl exclaimed, pulling at the punks trouser.

He smirked, his teeth yellow. He had good physique (however you spell it), it's just that he is dirty. His flame, orange hair was covered, well mostly covered, by dirt and the men behind him - three - laughed at the child who was jumping up and down.

"It's not yours, give it back!" The boy cried, running towards them.

The orange guy cackled and used his foot to keep the boy away.

"Or what? You gonna call your mummy?" he joked, his friends chuckling in the background.

Anger boiled in me and I growled. Well, not my mouth but my stomach. It was like it was growling for me. Crazy right? I stood straight and walked towards them, a stoic expression on my face. The orange guy glanced at me and licked his lips.

"Well, lookie here! A good looking girl to pick on eh?" He asked his friends and they nodded.

The children looked up at me and I sighed.

"Give their ball back. It's not yours." I said, gesturing to the sphere shaped object in his filthy palm.

He shook his head, and I swear I saw a lice fall out of his hair. Ew . . . "Only if they say please."

The male child spoke up, "Even if we say please, you won't give it back!"

"Yeah!" the girl piped up.

The orange guy frowned, his lips pulled down at the edges, "Bunch of smart kids aren't ya?"

His foot kicked them in the right shouder and the little girl started to sob. Her brother, I presume, tried comforting her by saying I will protect them.

_**Inner Demon: ME? PROTECT YOU GUYS AGAINST FOUR STREET THUGS? YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I'm just like you guys for heavens sake! Man, even if I was born a male with something added extra in between my legs that can slap around, I wouldn't be able to defeat these guys!**_

"Oh, this girl can save ya two? Can she, guys?" Orange guy called.

"No." They answered in synchronization. (sp?)

Orange Guy neared his hand near me, and although you gals and I don't bite stuff that is unhygenic, I did. He cursed under his breath.

_**Inner Demon: Hah! You suck, SUCKER! Even this gal can make you feel P.A.I.N! Yeah~ Go baby Go! Defeat his scrabby and needs-a-bath butt!** _

I frowned slightly at the battle cry my Inner Demon did (and the gross taste in my mouth) but a grin slowly spreaded when the ball dropped from Orange Guys hand into the childrens.

"Thank you big sister!" they both cried.

"Yah yah! Whatever!" I nodded my head at them and retched on the ground next to me. They stared at me, grossed out.

_**Inner Demon: Hey! How would you guys feel if you bit something absolutely gross? Oh god, I think I'm gonna cry! The taste is so horrible! Mummyyyyy!**_

"You bitch! You bit our Masters hand!" one of the guys yelled at me while I shooed the little kiddies away.

I snapped my head at them, "Well, if this will cheer you up, he tasted like crap!"

"What, you tasted crap before?" he retorted.

"No, but I bet you guys have!" I cried back and retched again. I faced the kids and asked, "Get me a bottle of water and a bucket and a cloth will be nice as well, kay?"

They nodded and ran away to hopefully fetch what I needed.

"Look, giiiirrrlll, we're gonna have payback so you better be prepared." the Orange Guy threatened and warned at the same time.

"Yup, kay, whatever. About time you finished howling." I answered, scratching at my tongue.

Anger marks like on animes appeared on his temple. "I wasn't HOWLING!"

"Yeah you were. You were crying like a kid!" I snapped back like a unbehaving kid.

"No, I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"No, I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Time out already you two!" one of the guys interrupted.

"SHUDDUP!" we both yelled back.

_**Inner Demon: Sheesh! Chill Lady. I'm mad at this thug (even slightly disgusted) but, gosh, I'm not acting like a kid.**_

Pft. I breathed in and out, yearning for some fresh air but this dudes stench filled up my nose. I gagged in front of him and I saw those same anger anime marks again.

"I don't smell. You smell." he said.

"Excuse meeeeeeeee?" I questioned increduously. (sp?)

"I said you smell! Gosh, get your ears cleaned will ya?" Orange Guy raised his eyebrows at my hopefully red face.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" I snapped back. "Visit some dentist to get your teeth replaced with fake ones and buy some breath cleanser so you can probably attract more girls!"

Orange Guy raised his eyebrows again. "Are you saying I'm not attractive for you?"

"Huh?" I dragged the word out, stepping back.

"About time we're getting somewhere." one of the guys spoke up and when I looked at him, he was grinning.

_**Inner Demon: Holy Crap! We better run! I don't wanna be raped by these gross men! Any other clean man will do but please not these people!**_

_Shit, _I thought and turned around, trying to run away.

Someone grabbed my hand and yanked me back. Orange Guy.

_**Inner Demon: Aaaaaaahhhh! I don't wanna be raped! Go find some other morsel! Just please! Spare me would ya? And also, I don't want LICE! Let me go you hobo!**_

"Let me go!" I kicked backwards at his shins.

"I don't wanna." he replied.

"The same goes for me except I don't wanna be raped by you!" I screamed out, thrashing in his grip.

"Raped? Why didn't I think of that?" he asked to himself.

The three other guys sweatdropped. I felt like sweatdropping but right now I was too scared and humiliated to sweatdrop. Orange Guy threw me onto the ground, pulling out the blue satin ribbon out of my hair. My skirt hitched up, revealing my white panties. Embarrassed, I pulled down my skirt again. I looked up and saw the four guys salivering. Eeeew!

_**Inner Demon: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Let me out of your brain. Let me out! Let me out! I will not lose my virginity to these apes! Holy Crap! Orange Guy is coming towards you!**_

Huh? CRAP! Orange Guy stood above me, grinning. I saw his tongue flick out and lick his lips.

"It's been a long time since I raped someone." he mentioned it out loud and I bit my tongue from retorting.

He kneeled in front of me, my hands still grasping my skirt. His hand touched it and a shuddery sigh left his lips, the stench revolting.

"BIG SISTER! WE GOT WHAT YOU NEEDED! W-whoa~" a child cried out.

I looked to me right and saw the two children from before running towards us, the bucket of water flinging out and splashing on Orange Guy. Uh oh. Water splattered on my shirt, only a little because Orange Guy received most of the liquid. Plus it was cold, the water.

"YOU!" he bellowed, standing up, drenched.

The kids whimpered and backed away, crying out in fear. Orange Guy stood and cracked his knuckles. He was about to punch the little boy.

"No!" I cried out, jumping in front of his fist and receiving the blow.

The air was pushed out of my lungs, my body going rigid under his fist. I wheezed like a dying animal, the air escaping for safety. My body flopped onto the ground, the sound of crying fresh in my ears. From the corner of my eye, I saw the two children crying. Orange Guy stood above me.

"DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" he shouted.

He advanced towards the kids again. I reacted when he swung his leg back.

"Stop!" I screamed, clinging onto his trousered leg.

Orange Guy tried to shake me off, the movement making me sick. I heard a click of a gun and the sound of children gasping. My eyes closed tightly, waiting for the pain and incoming death.

I waited. And waited. And waited. Where was the shot?

"What th-"

A voice was cut off. A whoosh of cold air blew at my face. I suddenly knew what was going on. The smell of smoke and ash filled up the air, replacing the stench. Orange Guy stopped moving and I let go, streaming towards the kids and holding them close to my chest. They hugged me, scared shit.

The sound of a gun hitting ground snapped me to attention. I saw smoke come into the scene, floating towards the three men that flanked Orange Guy. Shadow Man appeared behind me, his red eyes watching them emotionlessly.

"Are you doing that? The smoke I mean." I whispered to Shadow Man.

A small jerk of his head told me yes. Suddenly the men were screaming, running round with their eyes wide. Orange Guy stood by and watched with horror in his eyes at me and the Shadow Person behind me.

"What are you? And why are you not scared?" he asked, panic in his voice.

I let a small smile appear and Shadow Man placed hands on my shoulders, avoiding touch to the children. The boy and girl looked up at Shadow Man in awe, eyes wide with fascination and wonder. One of the three men stopped screaming, his cry muffled by a black cloth in his mouth. The others were shooting at the black tendrils, trying to keep them away. But the bullets only went through them and it rose the fear in their hearts. Shadow Man writhed behind me and I stared with wide eyes as more shadow people poured out of him. Some were blobs, unfinished shapes while others resembled humans, shadowy and quick. They 'danced' towards the men that were still standing, latching themselves onto them before turning into ropes and cloths. They transformed into human objects.

The children in my arms giggled at the face of Orange Guy. Unfortunately, that brought his attention back to us and he pulled out a gun from under hs vest. I shielded the children from his aim, scared as well but I wasn't going to let them die.

The sound of the shot resonated through the air, the kids screaming into my arms. Surprised I glanced up and saw a smoky hand wrapped around a bullet, the metal object suddenly disintergrating before my eyes. The boy and girl squealed and wrapped their small arms around me, happy.

Orange Guy was grasped in Shadow Mans grip.

"Shadow Man . . ." I whispered.

Would he really kill these men? Sure they were bad, but he didn't have to end their lives. I watched with uncertainty. Suddenly, the sound of sirens in the distance sounded. People gathered around the scene, Shadow Man glancing through the shadowy barrier before disappearing, the shield breaking down. The children in my arms looked around, their ball in front of me.

"Move aside! Right now!" a police officer cried out.

Orange Guy was on the ground, tied up with a lot of ropes wrapped around him multiple of times. His gun was a pile of dust in front of him and the cloth in his mouth halted whatever he was going to say.

The children in my arms wriggled and I realised I was holding them really tight. The girl giggled as she picked up the ball and the boy was clapping.

"Ma'am, did you see what happened?"

I glanced up in tme with the children and was about to shake my head no when the boy beated me to it.

"It was really cool! A man made out of shadows came to save us!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah! And he made a bullet go away. And more shadow people came out of him!" the girl piped up.

"Uh, ma'am?"

"And also he touched big sister! He saved her from a bullet!" the girl spoke, clapping her hands.

"Uh huh! I liked it when the bad people were tied up! It was funny! And that pile of gray dust there was the gun the man used to shoot Big Sister!" her brother said, his eyes bright.

"Huh? That pile of dust there?" the police officer turned and watched his men gathered the dust into a small bag.

"Yep! It was awesome! Shadow Man is so awesome!" the male child exclaimed, attracting the attention of the bystander.

"Ma'am, could you tell me what happened?" the officer asked me and I shushed the children.

"It is true what they say. It started when the Orange haired Guy stole their ball. I came to get it back but he got all angry at us and tried to harm the children. I received the injuries for them because I knew he was going to use a lot of strength and I think I got some bruises. When one of his men was going to shoot, a shadowy figure stopped him with rope and cloth." I explained, trying to make Shadow Man sound more like a human.

"I see. About the shadow people pouring out of this 'Shadow Man', can you explain it?"

I shook my head.

"Okay. I understand. May you let the doctors look at your injuries? They may be fatal." the man gestured two doctors to come over.

"Okay."

The two doctors were called Miroku and Kaede. Kaede had told me to lift my shirt to see the injuries and I did although I was a bit embarrassed with Miroku staring at my stomach. It sent chills down my stomach.

"Pass me the bandages Miroku." Kaede murmured, poking at the large bruise on my belly.

"Alright."

Miroku grabbed the roll of white fabric and gave it to Kaede. When she finished wrapping it around and taped it up, she slathered this ointment over the thin, white fabric.

"Um, what is this?" I asked.

"Chinese medicine. Supposed to stop bruises and make them vanish quicker." Kaede said. "Miroku, help me put it on."

"Hai." he answered.

Miroku poured some onto his hands and located himself behind me. He rubbed it in on my back, going around to the stomach and back again. The two children watched with worry and I gave them which I hoped to be a reassuring smile. Suddenly the hands went lower, to my . . .

"AAAAAHHHH! YOU PERVERT!" I cried out, thonking him on the head and shuffling away.

Kaede sighed and told me to turn around. The children were staring at the unconcious doctor and looked at each other in confusion before glancing warily at me. I fumed. How dare he?

Minutes passed and I pulled my shirt back over my wounds. Kaede bowed and I only nodded back due to my stomach pain. Miroku stood with his back straight, a large lump on his head. He smiled at me and I returned it with a glare.

"MIROKU! Judging on that lump on your head, you tried to molest another girl, didn't you?"

I had flinched at the murderous tone in the voice. A girl in a police uniform stood with a club in her hand. Miroku weakly nodded and went flat on the ground. I blinked and looked back at the female officer. Her brown hair was tied into a long and high ponytail, a pink ribbon tying it up. Brown eye looked at me warmly and I relaxed.

"The name is Sango and- oh my, did I scare you two?"

The two children were grasping my shirt, hiding behind me. I sweatdropped when they nodded but Sango didn't take any offense.

It's alright, I'm only scary when I'm mad at Miroku. I'd never hurt someone innocent." She smiled and I couldn't helpbut smile back at her.

* * *

"Tell me this all over again! I'm not catching up." Kagome wailed, banging her head against the table.

"Shadow Man came to save me again an-"

"And Shadow People poured out of him. Some looked human but others look demented correct?" Kagome finished, placing another bowl of noodles in front of me in which I dug into.

I nodded. My stomach growled in appreciation.

"You know, I thought I was gonna die if you weren't going to come over." I mumbled, noodles in my mouth.

Kagome laughed and prepared a third bowl for me. I blew at the hot food and slurped it up, ignoring the roll of my friends eyes.

"This Orange Guy, he was gonna rape you?" Kagome asked, stirring the noodles in the hot water.

"And his friends. I'm glad Shadow Man came to help us." I sighed.

The two children sat on the same side of the table, digging in like the kids they are. They said they had no parents and they wanted to stay with me. I agreed partially because I was lonely and also because they needed a home.

"Shadow Man is awesome. I wanna see him again. I wanna know how to vomit up shadow people." Mamoru said. That was his name.

His sister, Chinami, was beautiful now that she is washed. Her light blue hair flowed in soft waves. Just like her name, a thousand waves. Her eyes were the colour of sapphires and she had the most adorable smile.  
Mamoru means protect. And he indeed protected his sister when Orange Guy was going to kick them. His black hair and blue eyes made him handsome for his age and I laughed when he tried to vomit shadow people up.

"Don't play on the dinner table." Kagome scolded and laughed when Mamoru jumped up to grab a tissue, saying how soft it is.

And it was Sorbent tissues.

Their clothes were in the wash, and when I had put it in, I had realised how expensive the clothes must of been. Chinami had worn a white, lacy dress with frills and soft waves. Mamoru had worn a dark, blue shirt made of satin and black pants. Their shoes were worn out and so on the way back home, I bought them new slippers to wear. They had celebrated a new life by saying 'I Love You Big Sister' over and over.

"Okay! I'm done!" Chinami sang out, her voice even beautiful.

"Me too!" Mamoru exclaimed.

"So am I." I announced, belching.

We all laughed and brought our bowls to the sink, where I cleaned the dishes. I washed and Kagome dried, and she gave them the utensils to put away. They were full of energy, even though it was late at night. Must of been a great day for them both.

"Time to go to bed now." I announced, clapping my hands and gesturing to the stairs.

"Aawww. But we don't wanna right Chinami?" Mamoru asked his sister. She nodded.

"But you have too. Sleep is essential." I stated and they sighed.

"Okay." Kagome and I sneaked glances at each other and smiled.

We all trodged up the stairs, Mamoru and Chinami in front and Kagome and I at the back. I lead them to my parents room and looked at Kagome for her permission. She nodded. With one swing of the door, they saw their new room.

"Whoa~!" they breathed in and rushed into their bedroom.

Kagome and I had brought some of Kagomes childhood stuff into this room. While she gathered some, I packed my parents things away. I knew Father wouldn't be coming back so I placed Mothers belongings and Fathers into the basement. Kagome was a spoiled kid back when she was younger, having all these electronics she shared with her brother. PS2 and PS3, Wii, Nintendos, Computers and Laptops, Gameboys, DvD players, Television, Heaters . . . you name it. Her Father worked as a moving man and he brought up all the stuff listed above into this room. I had bought them new clothes and furnitures, like a coffee table and a kids couch.

"Awesome!" Mamoru cried out, running towards his bed. Spiderman covers. . .

"Wow!" Chinami ran towards the large pink beanbag. She jumped onto it and laughed.

Kagome and I grinned and tucked in the two children. We decided to 'mother' the kids since they didn't have much caring and although I found it kind of bothering, I agreed.

"Thank you big sister, Kagome-chan. Rin-chan." Mamoru murmured, his eyes closing tiredly.

"Thank you." Chinami yawned.

"Night you guys." I whispered and pulled Chinamis' blanket up to her chin.

Kagome flicked off the main light but left the lamp on, just in case they were scared of the dark.

"I gotta get back home. Can you keep them surviving?" Kagome raised her eyebrows.

"I think I'll manage." I grinned and escorted her out of the house.

Once she left, I switched off the lighs on the way to my room, and finally I slept.

* * *

What what what what what what what what what do you think now people? More interesting? I know there wasn't a lot of Sesshomaru in this but I tried to keep Rin hating him for a little longer. But, she will love him eventually kay?  
Yes! I really like Shadow Man! Awesome isn't he? Yes? Yes?  
And as a present, at every end of a chapter, I'll add a song for you guys to listen on youtube or something. You guys may think, oh~ so boring, yah yah yah they're just songs, BUT THEY'RE MY FAVOURITE!  
And so, todays song is . . . *drumroll*

Ring Ding Dong by Super Junior (SHINee) !

Just so you know, it's in Korean but there are some, and I repeat some, english words for you to understand. The song is really catchy!

I love Taemin. Oh~ his sparkly eyes and his luscious hair.

REVIEW! Please! I don't care if its critisism (AAAAHHH! CAN'T SPELL) but please! Comment!

A Silver Petal


End file.
